The Epic Battle, or battles
by Sandchild26
Summary: Once every five thousand years, the portal from Hell has been broken and some of the biggest villians in Dragonball Z have escaped. Will the Z Fighters prevail?
1. The Vortex

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. No flames plz.

Chapter One: Breakthrough.

**Deep in HFIL**

Cell and Frieza are in a deep argument over who is better.

"Well at least I didn't beg for mercy!" shouted Cell.

"Tough talk for someone who got killed by a little boy!" retorted Frieza.

The two titans were fighting so ferociously, that the Cell Jrs. didn't dare to stand in their way.

"Both your father, and even your brother were easily taken out by Saiyans!" shouted the angry Cell

In the amidst of the fight, the Cell Jrs. noticed a tiny vortex behind Cell and Frieza and it grew bigger.

"I had enough! DEATH BEAM!!"

Frieza pointed his index finger a Cell and shot a purple beam right at Cell, but Cell was able to dodge it, and the beam was absorbed into the vortex.

"Wha… What is that?"

Cell turned around and noticed the very large vortex.

In a matter of seconds, both Cell and Frieza where suck into the vortex, leaving the Cell Jrs. confused at what just happened.

**In another section of HFIL… **

"C'mon Raditz, you are not going to go anywhere with that kind of strength."

I was both Goku's and Raditz's father, Bardock.

"Hmm… fine then, here I come."

Raditz dashed right at Bardock, shooting ki blasts along the way. Bardock manage to dodge the blasts, but behind him, another vortex appeared.

"What the?"

Bardock dodge Raditz attacked, but Raditz was sucked into the vortex.

"RADITZ!!" shouted his worried father and dashed into the vortex.

Then a large figured appeared from nowhere. It was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

He walked around the vortex feeling a huge energy source from the other side. Then he finally mutters to himself…

"Kakarot." And jumped into the mysterious vortex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter! These aren't the only villains that going to appear in the story. Some other big names too, like…well find out yourself.

R&R


	2. Tiny Saiyans vs an Angry Cell

Chapter two: Tiny Saiyan vs. The Green Android

Note: Trunks and Goten are Kids, Krillin has hair, and Gohan is in his adult state, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being informed about the portal being broken Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks leave Kami's Lookout, thinking on what to do.

"Hey Piccolo." Said Goten.

But Piccolo remains silent.

"Umm… Piccolo, what are we going to do?" asked Trunks.

Still, Piccolo did not say a word.

"Piccolo!" shouted both Goten and Trunks.

"Be quiet you tiny runts, I'm thinking!" shouted the angry Namakian.

"Oh…"

They remained silent for the remainder of the trip to Chi-Chi's.

After explaining to Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin and Videl, Chi-Chi nearly fainted. Videl was trembling so hard she could get a grip on her cup of tea. Even Gohan himself couldn't bear the information.

After a few silent moments, Krillin got up and said "It's our best bet to get everyone to prepare."

"Yes," said Piccolo, "Alright then here is the drill, Goten and Trunks go to Capsule Corp and tell Vegeta everything. Gohan, stay here with your mother and Videl, and me and Krillin will go and find Yamcha, Tien and 18. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah." Shouted everyone.

"Now Goten please be careful." Said Chi-Chi, "You to Trunks".

"Ok." They both said at once.

Then Piccolo said. "Good now lets get going."

And with that, the Z warrior went their separate ways, not knowing who, or what stand in their way.

"Wait Goten, hold on."

"What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks began fumbling through his pockets and pulled out the Dragon Radar. The radar was beeping very fast.

"Look there's a Dragonball nearby, down the forest, we should probably go get it why were at it."

"Ok then, I'll race you for it!" and Goten dashed into the forest below.

"Hey cheater" and Trunks began to pursue Goten.

Both of the tiny Saiyans where frantically searching of the precious Dragonball.

"I win!" Goten held up the 3-star Dragonball with a huge grin on his face, just like is father.

"Thanks for doing the work, now hand it over or else."

Both Goten and Trunks slowly turned around, and saw Cell standing behind him.

"Hey who are you?" asked Trunks.

"I am Cell…"

But Goten interrupted him "Hi Cell, I'm Goten and this is Trunks, my best…"

"Do I look like I care?" said Cell.

"Well… no but…"

"Then be quiet and give me that ball now!" Cell grew angry.

"No way, finder's keepers." said Trunks.

"You little ingrate!" shouted Cell. Is veins where popping out of his neck." GIVE ME THAT BALL NOW!!!!

Cell dashed straight towards Goten, but Goten jumped into the air, and Trunks gave Cell a knee to the head, and Goten smashed the Dragonball against Cell's head. Cell stumbled, but regained his balance.

"Th…this is ridiculous." Panted Cell. Blood was trickling down his head." You two are only kids, and I will not be beaten by little kids!"

Suddenly and massive green aurora appeared around Cell. The ground began to shake, and his muscles expanded greatly.

"DIE!!!"

Cell teleported behind Trunks and gave him a Ki blast behind his back. Then Cell teleported in front of Goten and kneed him to the stomach.

"Well that was easy, know give me that ball."

Cell stepped toward Goten, bent over to grab the ball, but Goten grabbed Cell's leg and tripped him.

"No, like Trunks said finder's keepers." Goten put the Dragonball in his pocket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" and Goten turned Super Saiyan.

"No…No. It can't be" trembling, Cell took a step back.

"Oh yes it is." Cell turned around and saw Trunks in his Super Saiyan form.

"NO!!!!" Cell was freaking out like crazy.

Goten dashed at Cell and elbowed him in the face. Cell stumbled back, and Goten started the Kamehameha position.

"Kaa…mee…haa…mee…"

"No I will not die at the same move!" shouted Cell

"HAAAAAA!!!"

Goten shot the Kamehameha wave right at Cell, but Cell jumped up.

"Look up Cell"

Cell looked up and saw Trunks in the air.

Bye-Bye. FINISHER BUSTER!"

A huge big yellow blast went straight towards Cell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Cell was hit by the beam and was disintegrated into the air.

"Whew. That was fun!" said Goten.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on Goten we need to talk to my father."

"O yeah, let's go." and the two tiny Saiyans race off towards Capsule Corp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Chapter two down. I hope it wasn't too short. Please R&R


End file.
